Hearts in Silence
by ChowHound
Summary: Ute has to kill 2D before they all go to jail, she does it, but not without having feeling of anixety and stress. Rated M for Murder Just to be safe


**Ok people before you read this I just want you to know that this was a random one-shot I wrote up one day in art (I'm sorry but I hate art). This is completely weird and I don't know why I even wrote this but I did. Please try to enjoy and no flames.**

The TV lights up the dark living room when it on. I vigorously flip through the channels until the news pops up. When it does I stand up, stretch and sit down on the chair closest to it. I stare and listen on what the reporters have to say.

_"Thank you ladies & gentlemen and welcome to Channel 10 news..."  
_They talk about a shooting that happened 2 miles away from here, or that child molester being caught after 2 months since his last victim, but those are not what I turned on the news this early. It is because I want to see if a promise was broken or not, if a secret leaked out and someone had to pay the price. If they didn't, good that'll be one less figure I can talk to.

_"...Also in the news today we have an attempted homicide, dealing with victim, Stuart Pot and his attempted murder, Murdoc Niccals. Police reports say that Niccals went in to Pot's house and began attacking him inside, someone next door heard the commotion and called police. When police broke up the fight and paramedics got there they said that Pot had severe cuts and bruises and also a broken leg, he had been taken to Watkins county hospital where he is being treated-"_

I immediately shut off the TV and breath deeply. If Stuart doesn't die then the police are going to all over us. There has to be something I can do to make 2D (Stuart) keep his mouth shut, but what!

Now I'm fanatic, I feel like my chest is tightening, my skin becoming cold. "Russ! Russ! Russ!" I run upstairs into the first bedroom on the right. "Russ, they caught him." The room is dark, except for the glowing coming from the half closed blinds. I sense movement in the room.

"Russss..wake up..." I crawl into the room and feel around, when I touch a cool surface I know it's the bed frame and stand up to fall onto the bed. There's a giant, breathing lump on it and I begin to shake it"

"Russ, wake up, they got him." The lump moves then the blanket from over it comes off all I see are white glowing eyes. "Who's got who?" his voice is somewhat booming. "The police...they got Murdoc ya know when he tried to 'silence' 2D" Russ sighs and looks out the blinds.

"There's only one thing left to do." The tightness in my chest loosens alittle bit, I sigh in little releif, at least there is still something left. Russ looks down down from the blinds onto his nightstand, there laying on it is a bottle of red liquid.

"Ever poison someone kid?" He grabs it and places it in both his palms like he is carrying an injured bird.I shake my head no and stare at it. Russ gently opens my hands, that I had unknowingly clutching up into fist tightly, and places the bottle inside.

"Well this is the only way we can do this, it's either this or 2D tells the detectives everything.". I nod my head " what about Noodle?". There are tears forming at my eyes. "If we must we have to take her down too." he tries to put empathy in his voice, but it doesn't work and I start crying. I could never hurt anyone, let alone kill them.

A large, warm hand caressed my cheek. "Please don't cry, I know how it's hard, but it's gotta be done." My tears stop falling and I place my hand over his. " I'm ok just let me get ready". Over the next two hours I had to toughen myself so that I wouldn't end up blowing off the job and getting caught.

I change my hair color from my usual blueish grey to a pungent tea rose color and my eyes I turn hazel. As I'm getting on the clothes Russ laid out for me I try and turn my mind set to this little "hit and run" I have to do. Should I just go into the hospital room, open his mouth and make him guzzle it down, or maybe give it to him in a food source, or-I sigh heavily.

Maybe I should strategist when I get there, right now I have to practice keeping my cool. I walk downstairs and nod at Russ sitting down on the couch. He nods back and I close the door behind me. The air outside is warm, but it doesn't calm my nerves.

I have to kill a man, a man I know, a man that I know how would do nothing wrong just being navie will be my homicide victim. I have never harmed anyone before I had never had the will or mindset to do such thing. My nature is a gentle, kind person, but after looking at a few movies on TV stations I guess benign people can become abrasive. I grab the keys out from my pockets and unlock the car.

When I get in and begin to start up the car, I feel the bottle press up against my leg, it's coolness makes my leg icy and for no reason I want to shiver then I feel a waterness in my jeans. The poison...did it? My leg tingles and I start to freak out, It got me the poison got me! Oh God, please someone help.

I can't believe this, is some divine way of telling me I am wrong, that a kind gentle person like me has no business in the bad life. I pull the bottle from my pocket and stare at it in horror. The liquid...nothing has spilled out, the redness is filled up to the top, not a single drop missing.

I breathe slowly and place the bottle in the cup holder, enough of me going insane, let's get this going. I put my hands on the steering wheel and head out for the hospital. When I get there my knees start to feel like jelly.

I can't believe I'm actually doing, I feel an psychotic thrill rush into my veins, I happily grab the bottle and put it into my coat pocket. A smile is placed on my lips and I walk in, before I get up to the front counter I put sunglasses on (Even with this contacts I still can't risk people seeing this face). "Excuse me-" I say to the lady sitting there"-What room is Stuart Pot in?" "Friend or Family?" I heastie for a minute say friends and she might tell that I can't go, Famly 2D might call down to the office.

Which one, Which one?. "Family" I blurt out, resisting the urge to cover my mouth up. The lady looks over at her computer for a minute then turns around and smiles at me. "Room 52, second floor on the left side" I breath out a long sigh when I get in the elevator, all that suspense made me sweat for a moment, making my clothes stick to me temporary and making this elevator ride uncomfortable.

When I get to the second floor. All is silent, it gives me the creeps, like the police are just gonna, all of a sudden, appear and tackle me down. The detective is going to scream in his megaphone. _"Ute Drescher, you are under arrest for having connections with Russel Hobbs and Murdoc Niccals"_ I was so caught up in my fantasy that I almost pass 2D's door.

Before I go in I stand there and breathe slowly. Now is a good time to think of a strategy. I take out the bottle and stare at. ugh. I have no idea now how I want to pull this off. I sigh and open the door slowly. "Hello? 2D?" I peek in there to see a blue-haired man in a cast in midair watching TV, I look at him in all his weirdly sublime cuts. "Ya" he turns to see me, giving a surprised look in the process. "Who are you?" I smile.I lay my eyes on that heart monitor hooked up to him. It has a steady beat going to it.

It's a shame that I will have to silence it forever. Turning back to 2D's question maybe I could be anonymous, but that wouldn't help me, it would probably make the situation worse. "It's me" He still has a confused face on him.

"I don't know a 'me' come over and' let me get a look at ya face, luv" I move my legs slowly towards his bed. I'm scared right now. What if he pulls off my glasses, becomes shocked that it's me and the police magically pop out from under the bed.

I sense that dark daydream coming back into my mind. My knee hits something hard and I stop. I guess I'm near the bed. I lower my face and 2D takes off my sunglasses. When he does a warming smile comes across his lips.

Oh No, get ready for someone to grab my legs under the bed. "Ute! Oh how I missed ya" My legs squish together like someone grabbed me but when I look down no one is there. Oh thank goodness. I smile and sit on a corner of the bed. 2D looks at my new attire strangely

"What's with dying your hair?"  
"Oh, so that...no one would be recognized me when I asked for you."  
"Oh"  
At least this little story will hold him off for a little bit while I try and find a way to end this, something comes over me, Why? What does 2D know that makes him have to be killed. I began looking around the room for something I could use.  
"Ute can I ask you a question"  
"Sure"  
"Why are you here?"  
I stop looking and look at him. He has a blank expression.  
"To make sure you were Ok, silly"  
"Why?"  
"Because, I'm your friend and friends care about each other."  
"I thought yer were friends with Murdoc and Russell"  
Now he is getting to me, but what does he want? To me confess? To say that I'm sorry I'm in this life style?  
"I am"  
"Well, he did give me a good beatdown this morning, Do you think his actions were wrong?"  
He asks me like I'm his mother or teacher or something. He got me stuck, now I don't know what to say.  
"Well.."  
"Also when me and Noodle were at 16th street and we saw Paula get shot, were those actions right, your own actions."  
I'm caught dead in my words. Why must he do this to me. On the corner of my eye I spot something. It clearish and has something silverish on it. I turn my head to see a clean syringe laying on a counter.

That psychopathic sense threatens to follow through my veins again. No I must keep my cool, this isn't me so I should hold it off. Right now I must swerve myself out this trap. I think about what to do, then I got it, I play victim here. Yay 2D knows that I'm a good hearted person, soft around te edges, he knows I could never hurt a fly.

First I have to get my fake tears on, I think sad thoughts: burning buildings, bad car crashes, children getting ran over, and more disturbing things I have watched on the news. Soon one thing gets to me and the water begins to form. Great, Now I quickly grab the needle and run over to 2D. "Oh 2D" I sniff "I'm such a fool" I can sense confusion on his face.

. He pulls me away, just as I think my plan was going to fail, he looks into my eyes and wraps his arm around me to give me a hug. Perfect, I stick my hands through and inject the liquid into the syringe. Then I qucikly place it into the IV tube behind the bed. I want to just push it now and get it all over with, but something tells me I should wait.

I push in deep alittle bit more and then 2D puts his arm down. "You poor innocent thing, how could they" 2D looks to have fury in his leans over to some device on the left of him, I think it's a nurse calling button.

"What are you doing" my breathing gets quicker again. What if he gets the nurse to cal the detective and they make me tell them everything."I'm pushing this button to tell the nurse to leave me be for a while" he sounds like he is reading my mind, which slightly scares me, but then my face smiles then I quickly change it. My expression now resembles a sad little girl.  
"It's not their fault...It's mine"  
"No, it not"  
"Yes it is, It's my fault for hanging around those types of people, for trying to be one, and now I think reality just slapped me in the face when I shot Paula, 2D I didn't mean for you and Noodle to see it, It was just...Murdoc told me to do or he would..."

I let the water form and dip from my eyes. Boy I didn't know I was such a good liar. 2D wipes the tears away. "Don't worry about Ute, I know you wouldn't do something like that or this, That's why I had a hard time thinking it was you who actually did this, It just didn't make sense. Now I know that I know it was you, but you didn't do truthfully and That's what I can tell police." The thought of Police gets my nerves up. Now my coarse self is softening. "No, No, No, Don't tell the police! If you do that, you're gonna get me killed!" I don't care if I scream that, I don't want to kill, I just want him out of this life I'm in and stay there. 2D looks at my with with a defining look.

"That will never happen I promise, the police will protect-"  
"The freaking police won't protect because Russell with always find a way to fix thing, even if it means his own crew." On the corner of my eye I see 2D's hand inching towards that button thingy. No I can't play shards any more I must kill him now.

Before his hand touches the surface of the button remote. I push my thumb down on the plunder and watch the heart monitor's rhythm change. First it goes from steady to somewhat steady too low to very low then to...beeeeep. I forgot that high pitched noise at the end. Goodness do I hate that. I find the master plug and yank it out of the wall.

I sigh "It's over" Before leaving I look back at 2D's lifeless body lying there, hand just a centimeter from pressing what ever button he was going to press, when I look at it under the button there are letter written "Breakfast".

My eyes sting and I fight to not shed tears, Wow, I killed a guy over breakfast, a nice story to tell children one day. When I sneak my way out the hosptial I look at my unlicensed car. Inside I see a bag, rope, and shovel in the back seats. On the window is a sticky pad saying only one word _"Noodle"..._

* * *

**Yay I didn't feel like doing 2D's english accent so if you wan to you can like imagine that it's there, but I'm not going to but it in...**

**This is ChowHound,**

**Signing out!**


End file.
